


Who'll Stop the Rain - A Fanvid

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Fanvids [5]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Music, POV Ray Doyle, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: This is a fanvid featuring the song Who'll Stop the Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival.  It is the first of my vids to have subtitles.  Check them out if you have trouble understanding the lyrics.
Series: Pros Fanvids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613101
Kudos: 6





	Who'll Stop the Rain - A Fanvid

  


Playback problems? To view the vid on YouTube, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBe2_IBRpE8).  


**Author's Note:**

> Note that I trimmed the song's ending for this vid.
> 
> A direct download of this vid is available from [my web space](http://mathbeing.net/pros/).
> 
> This vid was made using [Flowblade](https://jliljebl.github.io/flowblade/), an excellent video editor for Linux.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Additional Note: It occurred to me several hours after posting this vid--and I don't know how I missed it during the many hours I spent making the thing--that the ending could be understood to represent Doyle giving up, having "had enough" of the violence that is the theme of the video. That was not my intent. The ending represents Doyle choosing to prevent violence by an action that is both risky and (probably) humiliating. It is an example of Doyle "stopping the rain" when it is within his power, even at cost to himself.


End file.
